The disclosed device generally relates to an automated feeding apparatus for animals, and in particular for large livestock such as cattle, sheep and horses.
Various forms of feeding devices are known which can be used without requiring replenishment of the feed contained therein over a relatively long period of time. However, such devices suffer from several deficiencies when used with horses. Horses need different levels of feed and nutrition in their diet depending on the animal's age, weight, activity level and overall health. It is important that the animal receives a proper balance of proteins, grains, hay, and supplements, thus often requiring a blend of different feeds. However, the prior art automated feeding systems for horses are generally limited to dispensing a single feed at a time, or do not allow for dispensing a proportioned amount of two different feeds. Furthermore, in order to provide satisfactory feeding over relatively long periods of time, it is necessary for the device to have a relatively large storage capacity for storing and protecting sufficient quantities of feed from the elements. In addition to protecting the feed from the elements, it is important to provide controlled access to the feed, such that the correct amount is dispensed to meet the daily needs of the animals.